Question: $\dfrac{8}{6} - \dfrac{7}{6} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{8 \times 1}{6 \times 1}} - {\dfrac{7 \times 1}{6 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{8}{6}} - {\dfrac{7}{6}} $ $ = \dfrac{{8} - {7}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{1}{6}$